This proposal requests support for a new 5-year NIGMS Institutional Research Training Grant (T32) in Biostatistics to train students in biostatistical theory and a wide range of evolving methodologies in the biomedical and public health area. This grant will support a rigorous training program in biostatistical theory while preparing the trainee to address issues in epidemiology, basic science, clinical research, behavior sciences and bioinformatics. A comprehensive rotation schedule provides the trainee with the opportunity to collaborate with a diversity of scientists and to apply statistical techniques to data in a wide range of applications. Studies include clinical trials, epidemiological studies, large scale gene expression (microarray) data, neuroimaging studies, complex community surveys and translational research. The goal of the proposed training program is to train biostatisticians who will be able to provide leadership working for government, industry and academia in a broad range of biomedical areas. The Department of Biostatistics will provide the administrative leadership for this program. Two faculty members, one as an academic advisor from the Department of Biostatistics and one mentor for overseeing the rotational schedule will share the task of mentoring each trainee. The trainee must satisfy the requirements of the Ph.D. program and typically will enter the program after successful completion of one year of coursework. They will have a maximum of three years of support from the training program. Issues of responsible conduct are integrated into the entire program. The Training Grant Steering Committee will meet three times a year to review trainees' progress, the overall progress of the program and to select new trainees. This application is for awards spanning a five-year training period. Two doctoral awards will be given the first year and four doctoral awards will be given each of the next four years, totaling 18 awards over a five-year period. We expect to train appropriately eight students over five years. The proposed training grant addresses the shortage of biostatisticians with rigorous training in methodology and with experience in a broad range of applications that currently exists in government, academia and industry. [unreadable] [unreadable]